


Wax

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 13 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, Winding down after a mission.





	Wax

Hemlock hummed softly to herself as she rubbed wax into her leather gear. Some might find basic maintenance boring, and she did too sometimes, but it was nice to take a bit of a break. Things had been so hectic lately that she had barely had time to sleep, which-   
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Thancred asked from the doorway, leaning against the frame. He was only wearing sleep pants, hair messed up from his own rest.   
“I’m too wound up.” She admitted easily. “This will calm me down that I’ll be able to in a bit.”   
“Isn’t the smell going to bother you?” He asked sleepily, coming over to drop down beside her on her couch.   
“Nah, it reminds me of Granddad.” She shook her head and smiled sadly. “He taught me how to care for leather in the first place.”   
  
Hemlock and Thancred passed the next few hours peacefully, and she eventually drifted to sleep against him.


End file.
